The Fallen Chef
by American Theorist Bros
Summary: During the Autumn Election, in a surprise to everyone, Soma abruptly returns to Totsuki after half a year abroad to finally challenge Erina to a Shokugeki. Most were excited to see where the Totsuki First Seat had gone. However, the Soma Yukihira that returned isn't the person everyone expected him to be. He wore a sad expression during the Shoukgeki. But... why? YukihiraxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Now, this is a story I wanted to write, which is probably going to be released a while after I start writing it. This will take place during part 2 and 3 of Le Dessert, and it will show a side of Soma that is never explored. Anyway, I am kind of indecisive for a title, so let's see if the title, "The Fallen Chef" will stick. If it doesn't, suggest a new name in the comments below. Anyway, let's start the new chapter of whatever I'll call this fanfic later.**

Erina POV

It was a normal day, preparing for the autumn festival.

"When Yukihira returns… I can't disappoint him that this school hasn't moved forward too." I told Hisako and Tadokoro.

Inside my mind, I thought, 'I hope he comes back soon.'

Then, as I thought, I saw red hair emerge from the entrance.

'Am I… imagining him now?'

Previously, even though I refused to admit it, I thought I saw Yukihira walking in the school, only to realize that I was imagining it, and the person wasn't him. By now, I realized that I… felt something towards him beyond the temporary annoyance that came from his schemes. I knew that I, at the very least, I cared for him.

I blinked again and saw a redhead as he slowly walked in towards the center. The once-bustling center remained silent as Yukihira Soma emerged from the shadows.

His shoes clamping on the hard tile flooring caught the attention of the rest of the Elite ten, who were previously scattered.

Soma Yukihira. The one who became the runner up in BLUE. The one who always made me feel like punching his face every time I saw him grin. The person who always made me anxious, and made me question my entire life. The person… I missed when he went to wherever he had gone.

He looked downwards. The hair that once was spiky now grew long against his neck, and the bandana that was usually wrapped around his arm was holding up his hair.

"Yu… Yukihira?"

Everyone who was previously preparing for the festival had stopped as I called his name. They came near where I was, observing him as I had. He looked up.

His eyes.

The once sparkling eyes that I saw for so long, ones that I would have previously ignored, and even hated, were now nowhere to be seen. His eyes lost all color in them, the shine all but gone. His eyes drooped, dark circles painting his facial features, and he deeply frowned. Hisako, my aide, looked with shock, as did Tadokoro. Everyone currently looked at the redhead in either shock or surprise, and everyone stood up as his presence became more apparent.

"Hey, Nakiri." His voice lost all passion, cracking like a desert on a hot summer's day.

Then he gained a grin, one that reminded me of the trouble he has caused since the beginning.

"Did I get you to finally worry about me?"

I could hear a chuckled about to come out of his mouth, to which my concern became replaced with irritation.

"WHERE THE ACTUAL HELL WERE YOU?!"

My voice had blown through the building, Soma's now long hair blowing along with it. He eventually collapsed.

"Huh?"

As he gained his footing, he said, in the most irritating way possible, "Wow. Wouldn't have expected the old Nakiri to say that, would you?" He asked Hisako, standing on my side, and this time her face was dusted pink. He chuckled again, though a bit lighter. "Though, nice haircut. You look good with short hair."

'So… irritating. Why did I miss him again?' I blushed. 'Miss him? I didn't miss him, he blew off all of his responsibilities, putting a massive amount of pressure on the rest of the Elite Ten, including me!'

Then, his eyes drooped once again. "Though, sorry for leaving without telling you guys. But," He paused, swallowing, for some reason, "I'm back, and I'm here to officially challenge you, Nakiri."

He lifted his finger, and I noticed it was shaking, but he stabilized his hand and brought his face up. He said something that I only thought I would dream of hearing since I had lost hope that he would even come back to the school. "Nakiri, will you like to face me in a Shokugeki?"

**The long-departed chef has returned from his long, arduous journey. Now, thanks for reading. If you like it, favorite this story, or Kudo it, depending on whether you are on FF or AO3, and subscribe to the story, since this won't be my last chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and this is my second chapter of The Fallen Chef. I've decided that the fallen chef is going to stay as the story name, so, let's begin the second chapter of The Fallen Chef.**

I smirked, and said, "Well, when you put it that way, fine." I stood from the chair I sat in and turned towards the Kitchen. I never told this to anyone, but I had prepared all the paperwork so, when he came back, I could immediately face him and crush him in a battle. However, now, I just wanted to see him cook.

"I hope all the time you have wasted outside this school wasn't all for naught, you commoner chef."

He frowned and lowered his eyes as he walked past me to his side of the kitchen.

'Hmm? Usually, that would blow over his head, but now… What happened to him?' My eyebrow raised, carefully watching what he was doing. He took out some items from the lower part of the island, before asking me,

"Are you just going to stare at me for the time we have to cook, or are you going to actually make a dish?"

I thought I would have heard that from Ryo, but not from Yukihira. In fact, it surprised me so much that I jumped back.

"How dare you! I can compete with you with just half the time! Don't think that you can suddenly beat me after staying 6 months away from cooking!" I stuttered, trying to knock him down a peg.

"You haven't changed, have you?" He smirked, letting a little bit of joy into his face, but it didn't look like his smile. He smiled like he was a soldier of war seeing an innocent child as if they were looking at had no idea of the world at large. That's the way he smiled at me then.

"Nah, you're going to need all the time you can get to make a dish comparable to mine." He said, setting up the dish that reminded me of what he "Besides," He looked with the fire that I could recognize from a world away. "Who says I stopped cooking over that time?"

The arrogant words that he so casually sprouted weren't new, but the way he said it had a level of condescension that I didn't expect from even him.

I smirked back. "Let's see if that's true."

Then, the announcer called out, "Choose a theme for the Shokugeki!"

I allowed Yuhikira to go and pick, then he picked it up, and read it out loud.

"Street food."

'A commoner theme dish!' He raised it sideways so I could read it, and it said 'Street food'. I learned how to read English sideways, so I could read it. Yukihira, though, slightly butchered the pronunciation of the words.

He grinned, similar to how he would grin after making a dish that he thought would make me say 'delicious'.

'Like I would ever say that to him.'

"Well, let us begin, Yukihira, to see if you will take the crown from me as the best chef in the world."

However, while I was talking, he disappeared. When I turned around again, he was at his side of the kitchen, and already working on his dish.

'So… infuriating.' I almost laughed, but then I realized the time limit, and I ran to my side.

After the judges.

I looked at the board as if my eyes played tricks on me.

Soma Yukihira-4

Erina Nakiri- 0

'Huh? How... is this possible? What… did he do?'

Then, seconds later, I thought I would hear the infuriating "It wasn't much" from Yukihira.

Instead, I heard nothing. Nothing but the silence from the audience. It spoke volumes about what had happened.

I looked around me, looking for that particular redhead, only to find him nowhere to be found.

'What happened to him?' I remembered what happened a few minutes prior.

'His eyes, instead of having that annoying look in his face that says that he will win, showed disappointment. Of what? Of himself? Of his cooking? Or… of me?'

"Erina?" A familiar purpleette tapped on my shoulder, making me jump in surprise, before calming down.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes, full of concern, looked directly at me.

"Oh. Sorry." I cleared my voice, coughing to cover my disappointment. "I am fine, Hisako." My eyes darted to where Yukihira emerged from. "Though, what happened to Yukihira? I thought he would be happier that he won, but all I saw of him was… disappointment."

Hisako cleared her throat as well. "If I may, Erina, I think he expected something or someone to be different. He was… happy when talking to you, but he doesn't seem to be very happy while cooking." She looked in the direction where my eyes were looking at. "What has happened to him?"

"Maybe he needs a break?" Tadokoro came in. "He probably is tired, going from different time zones. We should give him space to recuperate."

I had thought about it. 'Well, if he did travel the world, he might be suffering from Jet Lag.'

"Well, perhaps you are right. Maybe he does need some… space." I said, masking my real questions for him.

_Unknown POV_

_Flashback unknown months ago._

"_Hey, mom! Look!"_

_A small, dark-skinned kid carried a dish of yogurt calamari to his family. Instead of turning back in disgust, they looked at it with awe, as if that was the first dish they had in a while. They quickly brought it to the table. The entire family gathered around the dish._

"_Thank you, God. Thank you for letting my son carry something for us home. We are grateful that you have spared us food." They all said around the dish._

_Everyone took a piece of the calamari and placed it in their mouths. They looked… oddly happy for eating such a disgusting dish. When they all cleared, about half of the dish was left. _

"_We will make sure to save it for later. No eating until tomorrow, because God may not bless us to have food every day." She told the kids, which hit a sore spot of mine._

'_These guys, they look like they are starving.' I observed the family. They looked to be mostly skin and bones, having no muscle or fat. 'They are forced to starve?'_

_I walked away, quickly from the family. I didn't know who they were, but I knew that I would probably see them again soon._

**And that's the second chapter. Now, if you guys can guess what happened, review what you think happened to Soma during his trip. Now, I'm sorry I have skipped the judges… judging, but that is for a reason. First, I thought it would be pretty obvious how Soma would win. Secondly, I'm not an expert at cooking, but what I am is a person who tries to think through things, since that is the minimum requirement to being a good writer, and I will show how Soma did better then Nakiri if enough people request it. Now, with all that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Fallen Chef. Review what you think about the chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Now, here is the third chapter of The Fallen Chef, with Megumin… no, Megumi's perspective. **

Megumi POV

I told them not to worry. That Soma needed space.

But in truth, I missed him. I wanted to know what happened to him. So, at the end of the day, I decided to ask him about what happened.

'Let me check the dorm's kitchen. He might be there.'

But, when I didn't find him back in the kitchen of the Polar Star Dorm, I called out. "Soma? Where are you?"

I heard a voice from upstairs, and also… crying. It didn't sound familiar, so I went upstairs.

"Soma?" I went to his dorm, room 303.

I heard Soma on the line with someone, and he was… crying.

I knocked against the door of his room. "Soma? Are you okay?"

I heard a gasp, to which the door locked and I heard him say, "Sorry, I'll call you guys later. Bye."

'Who was he talking to?'

"Hey, Megu- sorry, Tadokoro. What's up?"

His voice sounded like chalk being scratched against a chalkboard. It had pain weaved into it, like the voice he had in the beginning.

'Wait… Megumi?' I felt my face heat up, but I stuttered out,

"Um… can I talk to you? About... what happened?"

Nothing. For the few seconds, that's all I heard.

Afterwards, he unlocked the door, to which I saw his face.

He wore his casual Polar Star sweater, but it was wet, and when I looked at his eyes and face, I saw the source.

Even though there were no streams of tears on his face, there was redness in his eyes, and a pain in his eyes that made him look lost. His long hair brushed over his face, as he no longer had the white band keeping his hair up.

"Hey. If you want to…" he gulped. "we can talk."

He wiped his face, and turned around, which rose my concern.

He sat on the floor, and I sat on the bed.

I looked around and saw the inside of his room for the first time.

It wasn't furnished, only having a few items in it. His ideals of cooking being the only goal to achieve was reflected, since it smelt of eggs and spices.

"Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

I had a multitude of questions to ask him. Where did he go, why did he leave, who was he talking to? But my concern overtook my curiosity.

"Why were you crying?"

He chuckled sadly, before looking at the floor. "Today… is my mom's death anniversary."

I was stunned. 'His… mom?'

Then, he teared up, tears hitting the floor, where I was temporarily shocked. I didn't know what to do.

'He's… sad. What did Mom do when people were sad?'

I remembered a time where I was tired after trying to cut the giant fish, to the point where I couldn't move.

I felt useless, feeling as if I wasn't able to help my family, and I was weighing them down.

Then, I felt my embrace of my mom, who, despite the circumstances, held a warm smile at me, as if everything was okay. She held eyes of compassion, and curiosity, letting me speak what was on my mind.

I blushed while thinking of it, but his sadness overcome my embarrassment, and I mimicked my Mom's movements on that day.

I wrapped my arms around his slouched shoulders, not caring about anything else around him.

I moved his face to my shoulder, to which his tears dripped slowly onto my shirt. I didn't care about the wetness of my shirt, or the creaking of the wooden floors. Just… him.

Then, I pulled away, showing him the same smile that I remembered. I sat away from him, again, at the bed, and asked,

"What was your mom like, Soma?"

He breathed in, slowing his tears, and he answered. "She was… amazing. She was a terrible cook though." He and I chuckled.

"Though, she always cared for me while my dad was out, and yet, for a while, I couldn't…" His voice started to crack. "I didn't… even remember her until now. The…" Soma gasped for air. "Times I would have a hard time with school, and she would help me get an A, the… time when I had gotten sick and she looked after me… the…"

Soma lost it then and there, losing any strength that was keeping him from a storm of tears.

I felt… sympathetic.

'My Mom's still alive, and yet, from time to time, I forget all the sacrifices she and the village did to get me here. I… always felt guilty after I remember. But… with Soma…'

I kneeled down, hugging him while I slowly rubbed his back, his tears pouring out of his eyes.

'I know what you are feeling, Soma.'

Somehow, those thoughts transferred to the first rate chef I was hugging, and his crying slowed, tears now drizzling out of his eyes.

After a while of just… being together, I felt like I had talked to him more in those minutes then the years we've known each other. I knew him more, even if there were things I knew he still didn't want to share.

"Soma, are you okay now?"

I felt him nod against my shoulder, so I released him from my embrace. I sat on his bed, while the embarrassment started to creep in.

'I'm… in… Soma's room!' My face started to burn, and Soma noticed, so he slapped my hands together to get me to focus.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you Tadokoro. I'm fine now." He smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile. It seemed like he was stepping on a thousand nails, but covered his pain with happiness. He was putting up an act.

'How… can I get him... to smile again?'

Then, an idea pierced through my mind, making me blush, but I stuttered out,

"Um… Soma… since I already call you… by your first name… can you call me… Megumi?"

My face turned red, and Soma's face shifted to one of confusion.

"I mean… if you don't want to," I flailed my arms in front of my face. "You could just call me Tadokoro like you always-"

Then, Soma burst out in laughter.

Not forced, not somber. Just pure-hearted laughter, one that made me both mad at him and relieved.

"Hey! That wasn't easy to-"

"Yeah, okay Megumi." His face settled in a smile, one that I had longed for after he arrived.

For some reason, my blush increased ten-fold as I looked at his smile. It made me feel… calm, like everything would be okay.

'Listen Megumi. You shouldn't be showing skin to just anyone.'

That memory played in me.

'Why am I remembering that now?'

"Though, you look really cute when you're embarrassed, Megumi." He said my name again, which made me even more embarrassed. He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry. I'll come down soon. Just…" His expression shifted to a pleading look. "Please don't tell this to anyone."

I was going to ask why, but I never saw the look on his face. Pleading, begging. Something I never thought Soma would feel like or express.

"Um…" I was tempted to say no, but his expression made me hesitantly nod, to which Soma breathe out in relief.

"Thank you, Tadokoro. I can always count on you." He smiled genuinely again as I left his room.

'What… happened to him? Why is he hiding things from everyone?' I wondered as I leaned against the door of his room. I walked away, with more questions than answers.

_Several months ago_

_Unknown POV_

_I looked at the small, rundown house. It had walls that were sagging, a roof that was halfway to collapsing, and there was no door, just an opening to the house._

_However, it emitted a warm welcome, one that I wasn't sure whether to accept._

_"Um, who are you?"_

_A voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I steadied my eyes._

_'It's the kid who stole the disgusting dish I made!'_

_He was skinny, almost like a skeleton, with dark skin and a short stature, at almost half my height._

_But, I responded with, "Soma. Call me Soma."_

_His eyes widened, and he went back inside._

_'Did… I say something wrong?'_

_Then, his mother came to the front part of the house. She looked to be in her 20s, with a similar height to me, but she had multiple scars on her face and arms._

_'She looks like she's been though hell. What could have made those scars appear? Unless … no. Not that.' I clenched my fist in anger as I realized her situation, and where her scars came from._

_The kid pointed at me and said, "That's the person who I stole our food from. I think… he wants it back."_

_The mother got on her knees, and lied against the ground, as if she were either worshiping me or begging._

_"Please. Let us keep your food. I will take any punishments. Just… spare my children." I heard the woman tear up on the floor._

_That made me angrier, but not at her._

_I leaned down, one knee on the ground, and said, "Hey, it's fine. You don't have anything for me."_

_She didn't looked up, as if she hadn't been shown kindness to before. That broke something in me, as I knew it was probably true._

_She was still crying, so I added, with a forced smile on a face"I was planning to make you guys something, so" I walked towards the front of the house. "What do you guys want to eat?"_

_She faced me with confusion, but her children came out and gave me some ideas._

_"Curry chaval!"_

_"Rajma!"_

_"Aloo Puri!"_

_"Paranthas!"_

_"Dhal!"_

_I genuinely smiled, and tightened the headband against my head, keeping my hair up. "Okay! Let's do this!"_

**And that's the third chapter. Now, if you can figure out what is going on, post in a review what you think happened to Soma. Otherwise, thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Now, finally, I am doing the 4th chapter of the Fallen Chef. Sorry guys, I really wanted to make another chapter, but I was hitting roadblock after roadblock. Plus, when I did finish writing, I was kind of wondering how people would take it after the last chapter. But, I've decided to publish this regardless, but if you think that it could have been taken in a better way, review and/or comment down below what you think. So, finally, I got this chapter up. Now, thank you for reading this note, let's get back into the Fallen Chef.**

Erina POV

Everything fit together.

During a conversation with Yukihira's father, I learned of his past.

Of him burning out. Of him lacking the drive or passion to start cooking again. Of him forgetting the very reason he used his knife to make a dish.

After I found my half-brother, Asahi, with Hisako, I rushed back to Totsuki, and the Polar Star Dormitory in particular.

When I opened the door, it was quiet, too quiet. There was no Yukihira, which I expected, but there was no Megumi, which was bizzare, considering she'd usually welcome anyone who came, nor was there any of the other… dorm mates? Dorm people?

'What is a group of people in a dorm?'

I eventually found where the majority of the dorm resided, and that was in the dining room. It was barely a room, considering my bedroom was much bigger, however, in that small room, many of my happy memories were made.

But all I could hear was silence.

Many of the dishes were displayed, and even many people were inside the dining room, but none spoke.

"Um, what had happened? Tadokoro?"

She noticed me, and said, "Um, how was your dinner? Did it go well?'

'Always thinking of others before yourself. Depending on who you turn to, that can be either a blessing or a curse to you.'

"I'm fine, Tadokoro. I'm just looking for Yukihira…"

Everyone's gaze shifted to me.

"Um, Soma just left. He ran off after Takumi challenged him to a Shokugeki."

'Oh. That makes sense.'

"Okay, I'll talk to him."

"Um, Nakiri?"

I faced her, with her eyes filled with concern.

"Um, I think Soma just wants to be alone now. He seemed pretty upset when he left."

"Well, I've got something very important to say to him. I've met with his father."

"Oh. Okay, then." She told me he might be in his room, which I remembered the number of.

I knocked on the door.

At first, there was no response.

"Yukihira? I've got something to tell you!"

He opened it, and I met him in a frown.

"Come in. Sit wherever you want. Not like I can stop you." He sounded sarcastic, almost… malevolent.

"O… okay." I decided to sit in the chair where I sat beforehand for his dish.

'His room hasn't changed much since-'

"So, what do you have to say?"

He seemed stern, not having any hope or sympathy for me.

"Um… I've met your father at the dinner with my family."

"Of course." He scoffed, turning the other way. "My dad would rather talk to other people, and other families, rather than his own son."

'What?'

I was genuinely confused by his statement. Most of the interactions between them were positive, and many didn't seem… like what he made them out to be right now.

"Anyway, what did my world class chef dad say?" He was in a heavily sarcastic tone, emphasizing world class.

"Um… he told me about his childhood, with you young, and his experience with your mother. He told me that he cared for you two, and-"

"Wow. He said that? Didn't think that was true when this guy, Saiba Asahi, claiming to be his son, of all things, was being raised and trained when I was taking care of my sick mom."

I slammed the table, standing up. "What has gotten into you Yukihira? Even you shouldn't disrespect your father like this."

"Yeah. Well, what did he do for me? He got me into cooking, but who actually made the meals for my mom when she was sick? Who raised me, helped me get decent grades in school, and made sure I would do well, even when I was young? Let me tell you…" He laughed crazily during his last sentence. "It wasn't my dad." His eyes became cold.

I pushed my fists against the table again. "What has gotten into you?! I thought that you were burned out, similar to your father, but-"

"I'M NOT MY DAD, OKAY?! I WILL NEVER BE THE PERFECT GUY THAT YOU THINK MY DAD IS!"

That stunned me.

"Look. You think my dad is this perfect guy, and I'm just insignificant compared to him, right? Well, hate to break it to you, princess, but my dad doesn't give a shit about me, or how anyone else feels, and while he is an amazing chef, he lacks skills everywhere else, like how to hold a conversation with people, or how to not emotionally hurt people. It's where I got it from. But I am not my father!"

I… couldn't speak.

"God, it frustrates me when you put my dad on a pedestal like that. Especially considering, for the past few years, I had to work hard to make you even say that my cooking wasn't comparable to trash."

Then, all of his rage was directed at me.

"Remember when you said how I was a commoner, only able to feed the bottom feeders, huh? I remember."

'I… said that?' I started remembering

"Remember the time when you said my dish was disgusting, and I was a stray dog, chewing on a gem, without knowing it's value? Despite you thinking that you said that in your head, I remember."

'Wait, I did think that…' Guilt filled my heart.

"Remember when you tried to get me expelled because you didn't like me insulting your pride? I remember."

He emphasized the last sentence, which made me feel both dread, and melancholy.

'I said and did all those things, and many of them were unjustified, but I've changed!'

"You also said that you are allowing commoners inside the school."

He then put his hands in a praying way. "Thank you for not being so stuck up on your own pride that you can actually acknowledge when people are cooking good food, regardless of their background. Hopefully, those guys will see a better side of you."

'What? But… I thought my better side was shown to you.'

I couldn't speak. I felt as still as when my father was forcing me to throw away perfectly good food, otherwise, he would leave me in that dark room for hours, maybe even days on end.

He gave me a list of people, ignoring my tears.

"These are the people I've met in other countries, including their addresses and names, that deserve to be in this school more than me. They need this school more than I do.

"I'll at least finish this year, and graduate. Afterwards, however, I'll be working at Yukihira's permanently."

He looked away, with his final, quiet remark.

"At least Megumi, despite all the things I've done to her, from forcing disgusting dishes in her mouth to ignoring her when she needs me, she still cares for me as much as she has before. Unlike you."

That broke my control over myself, and I just released all the tears I was holding in. I didn't need comfort, because I knew everything he said about me was right.

The puzzle pieces were broken apart, and I had no idea what to do or say.

'Yukihira… I'm sorry.'

But I knew there was no one to clear the tears, because he had already left.

**And that's the fourth chapter. Now, this story is going to go into some dark places, like neglect, and how it can seriously affect a child going forward, even if they themselves don't acknowledge that. Also, for the commenters that tell me, "But what about when Soma was shown to be really important to Saiba's cooking career?" Well, that's the point. Soma never had talked to his dad before, and most of the time, he's cooking with him. They never talked to each other, which is going to finally happen later in this story, and Soma will try to genuinely connect with his father for the time outside of their shared passion for cooking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, and this is the next chapter of The Fallen Chef, picking up the next day. Now, as I have pointed out, I am not a professional chef, nor am I even a good one. So, any dish that will be in this might not be as good as the Gotcha! Pork roast or the other dishes the entire gang has made. If someone wants to test it, and make the dish I'm describing, post it in the comments, and check if it is good.**

Megumi POV

I walked into my first class, which was the only other class I shared with Soma.

I sat at my desk, right when everyone else was coming in.

However, when Soma walked in the classroom, everyone was whispering.

"What did he do to the ice princess? She's not in her office even."

'Huh? Last night she went to tell something about his dad. Why isn't she at school?'

Then, Soma sat down in his seat, on the other side of the room.

He looked… angry. But he didn't look at anyone in particular. Just at the desk.

'What happened?'

Then, the bell rang, and everyone sat down. Our history teacher would begin our test.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to start our test! Soma, if you want, here is the work you are missing, and you can work on it outside while the test is being taken."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll take the test." He had the slight amount of confidence that I remembered him for, but he didn't sound cocky. It was if he believed he could do well, which was a feat upon itself.

'Soma usually does really badly in this class. Last year alone, he barely passed.'

"Well, alright then." The teacher picked up a pile of tests, handing it out to us individually.

"Students, make sure you don't cheat, otherwise, you will get a zero."

This was the standard procedure. Then, we'd flip our tests over, and finish the test.

I usually would finish the test first, and Soma would be the last to finish.

Usually is the key word.

Within 30 minutes of getting the test, Soma was the very first person to finish the test, turning it in to our teacher within a half hour.

Everyone looked at him with shock, but they didn't talk, in fear of getting a zero.

The next person was me, at the 45 minute mark, which was right before many others turned their test in.

'I am pretty sure that I did well. I hope I did.'

I spent the last few minutes of class worrying about the test internally.

Then, 10 minutes later, the bell rang, and all of the students packed up to go to their next class, say for Soma and I.

Soma picked up the massive pile of papers and slid it into his backpack.

He also had a bunch of stickers plastered on the bag, all Asian and middle eastern countries.

Eventually, he and I walked out of class, but he didn't speak to me as we walked out.

He looked down, with his headband keeping his long hair out of his eyes.

"Yukihira?"

Hisako looked upon Soma, and instantly slapped him.

'Huh?!'

"What did you do to Lady Erina?"

Her voice was cold, but it still held a lot of pain.

The students nearby looked on.

"I just told her the truth. Nothing else."

His expression told me that was true, but he regretted it regardless.

"What does that truth entail, Yukihira?"

Soma took no time to reply. "That she was an asshole to me since the very beginning. That's what I told her."

Even Hisako was a little taken aback by what Soma had said.

"Now, I don't really care whether she likes me or not. I'm fine with either option. What I'm not fine with is how she treats other people."

"Yukihira, how dare you say that after she went out of her way to cover your mistakes for you!"

"She wasn't even subtle with me during the first year. She wanted me evicted from the school because I was poor and worked at my family diner. Not to mention me actually going against her. Don't you remember other cooks before me who were amazing, but rejected because they were poor, or they didn't agree with her every word?"

That made Hisako pause.

It looked like she knew from experience, what the people had gone through.

She bit her lip.

"I get that she is changing. But what about the cooks beforehand who tried to enter into this school, but were stopped because of how fearfully Erina made herself out to be, and were never given a chance? Has she done anything to help those people she has wronged?"

All I could do is look in shock.

'Has he been hiding his anger about Nakiri for the past two years?"

He sighed, as Hisako didn't respond, biting her lip in frustration.

'Why couldn't I stop her?' The thought that passed her eyes.

Regret and self-doubt painted her eyes, and concern nearly overtook me.

"That's what I thought. Have a good day, Hisako."

He turned around, untying the band off his head, letting his much longer hair roll off his back.

He looked back, one last time, with his headband on his left hand instead of his right one, and his bag in his left hand.

"I don't hate you, or Nakiri for that matter. You are an amazing chef, and I think Erina doesn't acknowledge that enough. You're a good friend, even to someone who wasn't a good person."

He walked away, leaving both of us stunned.

'What happened?' A thought that passed between both Hisako and I.

I went to my classes, haunted by that one thought.

Eventually, I went to my cooking class, and I saw… Soma.

"Hey, Soma?"

"Oh, hey Megumi."

The students whispered in the background about that sudden change, and how he was suddenly calling me by name, but I ignored that.

"Soma, why were you so mean to Nakiri?"

He sighed. "I'm not expecting forgiveness from her, of all people."

"Why? Isn't she your friend?"

"I thought that too, until she was rooting for Asashi to win." His expression turned grim.

I let him explain.

"It took me so long just to make her not want to evict me, and only because of my dad. If I wasn't related to my dad of all people, then she would have acted the same way she always did to me, and you, and everyone in the Polar Star Dorm. And yet, without any connection to my family, no blood relationship here, he instantly won her over, with minimal effort."

He looked… jealous? Frustrated? I was hit with so many emotions from Soma that I couldn't tell how he was feeling.

'He's been thinking about this for a long time, hasn't he?'

I had no method to comfort him. He was just angry, not just at himself, but also at everyone who had ever wronged him in the past.

'I'm sorry, Soma. I didn't think about how you were feeling during Blue…'

Then, our teacher began class, and we had to make a new dish.

I was stuck, since I didn't know what dish to make.

Luckily, I was Soma's partner, as per usual.

Soma suggested making a dish he called, "Taste of The World."

"Megumi, can you make some dishes that you remember from your village?"

'Huh? He remembers about my village? I thought he forgot it.'

"Um, sure, Soma!"

I went to make a similar curry that I made during the previous year Autumn Festival, but with the experience I had gotten from cooking in this school for two years.

I made the dish within the time limit, and Soma, for some reason, was frying potatoes.

"Um, Soma, what are you making?"

"Fish and Chips. I figured that using two different types of fish from two different cultures would compliment each other. Is it okay if I can add the fried chips to the curry you have made?"

"Um, sure? I don't know how well it will work together."

"Well, only one way to find out."

He looked at me with the unique smile I knew him for, one I hadn't seen for so long.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

He and I were excited, making a new dish.

He double fried the fish and the potatoes, and half of which he dunked into the curry, and the other he left completely untouched.

Even though I had usually held a lot of confidence for Soma, I was pretty worried about how our dish would go on.

We served it to our teacher, and he looked at it.

"Wow. Interesting."

He ate into the fish and chips first, and again, he smiled, blushing with the taste.

He then dipped the fish and chips into the curry, along with the fish in chips already in the curry, and he looked like he was over heaven.

"Incredible work, Soma and Megumi. Once again, you've exceeded my expectations."

I smiled, along with Soma, at the announcement.

After we had finished, the bell rang shortly thereafter, and Soma and I walked out.

"Soma, where did you get the idea to make the dish today?"

"Well, let's just say that I wanted to try a different spin on a dish that some people enjoy. I also liked-"

He looked forward, as did I, and we saw Nakiri.

She didn't look cold, like her Ice Princess status would indicate, but rather, apologetic.

"Soma, we need to speak again. Please."

She looked awful, with slightly red eyes, a wet face, probably from the tears, and her principal uniform wasn't properly tied.

"Oh. Okay."

His expression darkened.

He faced towards me, giving me one last smile.

"Bye Megumi! I'll see you at the dorm!"

I reluctantly waved at him.

He turned around, but I could tell he didn't hold the smile for Nakiri.

'Is there… more? More that he hasn't said?'

**And that's a wrap on the fifth chapter. Now, again, I am not a chef, unlike the author of Shokugeki no Soma, so unless you want to try this at home to test how good it is, don't try this at home.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh. I really want to finish this story, or at the very least, publish more chapters, but… it's kind of hard to. I'm a little bit of an overachiever, so it will probably take a while for this to be published. Writing this, at the end of August. Worst case, it should probably be out by at the very most, October, so Halloween. Anyways, regardless of the publish dates, I've kind of learned a little bit more of cooking, and the industry around food, beyond what I think the anime covers. So, here I am, for only the sixth chapter. Damn, I need to be less of an overachiever. **

Erina POV

Soma followed me.

I felt his piercing gaze… as I walked to my office.

He followed me… several feet away.

People talked… snickered… but none of that was in my mind.

I could only think about… what Soma Yukihira was thinking, as he looked over my shoulder.

'Does… he think I'm being a jerk? Or… does he still not want to associate with someone who acted so… coldly to him?'

I knew that years ago… that the very thought of someone so… ruffian-like… coming onto this school, let alone occupying my thoughts… would make me think I was being absurd.

But now… I could only look in the corner of my eyes, feeling… lost.

'I never could understand him. He was… always a wild card. I guess… I never really cared to find out, did I?'

Eventually, walking past all the side conversations and students… We arrived at my office.

I cleared the day… for him.

No meetings.

No students.

Just… us.

'I would have previously been appalled to something so… lazy.'

I didn't regret doing it, though.

That was the strangest part.

I sat down at the head of the table, my legs crossed.

I kept my hands on the table… not having the strength to maintain the illusion of strength.

"Yukihira… about last night…"

He sat next to me… on the corner.

I… couldn't muster any words, even.

"Nakiri…"

He… looked down.

"I'm… sorry."

He didn't say anything else.

Just… sat there… with his head hung low.

I sighed.

That… made me gain a slight bit of strength.

"It's alright. But… that's not the only thing I'd like to speak to you about."

His head raised.

"What do you mean, Nakiri?"

Every single word… was burned into my mind.

I… wasn't going to forget it.

"What soured your relationship with your father?"

He sighed.

"I… A lot of things."

I waited for him to elaborate… not speaking over him.

"The thing is… I've been thinking that… for a while."

His head fell once again.

"I… was always mad at my dad… leaving my Mom and I… for years."

I almost thought… I saw a tear stream down his eye.

"I… hated him… for a while. But then… he magically showed back… right when I was about to lose my mom."

I… felt like my heart was being grabbed by something.

It… would have felt foreign,if it weren't for the past few days.

Guilt.

No.

It was… understanding.

'He… latched onto the one thing left in his life. He… forgot everything else in his life… latching onto the one person who was around… following his orders to a T. And yet…'

"The sad thing is… I don't even remember my mom that much.

More tears fell down his face.

"She… and I… were there for each other for everything. She made me get good friends… Helped me in school when I was failing… made me smile when I was sick… help me at my worst… and yet… I can't remember her."

He continued to cry.

"My dad… was the only one around. I challenged him to a shokugeki… because I wanted to beat him at something. I wanted… to make him lose. I picked up cooking… just so I could pay him back for leaving us… for Asahi."

He couldn't lift his head again.

"The worst part was… I started enjoying cooking so much… that I stopped getting mad at him. I… forgot my mom… the reason I started cooking in the first place."

Before I could provide any form of comfort… he wiped his eyes.

"But… I remembered… that feeling again."

He looked up.

"I… hated being compared to my dad. He… was always the best cook. I couldn't match him… or beat him, even."

That… was truly the moment… when I didn't see Saiba.

Even with his uniform.

Even with his headband… keeping his hair up.

Even with his eyes.

I… only saw Soma Yukihira.

'He… has far exceeded what his father has done.'

I swallowed… my throat, drying up all of a sudden.

"Yukihira… I'm sorry as well. I… shouldn't have done those things to you."

He sighed.

We sat in… silence.

Then… he moved closer.

"I… didn't like you, especially, comparing me to him."

He held… an awkward smile.

'Wait… does he mean-'

"Nakiri… I like you."

At first… I didn't feel like I heard him correctly.

He sounded too nonchalant, even for Yukihira.

"W… what did you say?"

I stammered out.

"Nakiri… how cruel are you?"

He sadly chuckled.

"You… are serious?"

He… sadly nodded.

"Yeah. You… Megumi… Mayumi… Nikumi… I like all of you."

One of the names… felt unfamiliar.

But… my heart visibly sank.

I… felt let down.

'Don't assume things like an idiot, Erina!'

I regained… a little bit of my composure.

"Um… that's very sweet of you… but-"

"Scratch that. I love you four."

My eyes… widened.

"W… what?"

He then looked me dead in the eyes.

"I. LIKE. YOU. FOUR."

His deadpan was way too loud.

"I get it! I get it…"

My mind felt like it was suffering from whiplash.

'He likes… four girls? Including… me?'

A part of me… squealed at the prospect

Being loved by Soma… made my heart rate… go higher and higher.

Another part of me… felt let down.

"But, anyways… what else do you want to ask me, Nakiri?"

"HUH?!"

He seemed… completely unfazed by what he just said.

"You can't just say that and then move on like that!"

"Jeez, Nakiri. You don't have to yell like that…"

"Shut up!"

I was both embarrassed… and happy.

Mid sentence, I started laughing.

I couldn't keep a straight face after what he had said.

It was too ridiculous… even the Shojou manga I had read wasn't that ridiculous.

He… and I… ended up laughing… not being able to stay quiet.

It ended up filling the entire room… with laughter.

No longer on my mind… were the thoughts of last night.

Of Yukihira's change.

Because… he hadn't changed.

He was still the crazy person… who helped to change my life.

Who'd always push himself… to obtain his goal.

Who'd make me enjoy food… for the very first time.

Who… I also loved.

Eventually… after several minutes… we settled down… with a feeling of happiness in our stomachs.

"Though… Yukihira… where were you… for the past 6 months?"

He looked off… to the side, wistfully.

"I… was finding myself… so to speak."

"Finding yourself?"

He grunted.

"Yeah. Something like that."

Tick marks grew on my eyebrow.

"Something like that?"

"Nakiri."

He said it… so seriously… my rage evaporated.

"I… don't want to say… yet… what happened yet."

He looked… almost… afraid.

My lips… thinned.

"That's okay, Yukihira."

He stood up.

"I'll tell you later… Erina."

He… spoke that out loud.

My name… rolled off his tongue… so naturally.

It made my heart... flutter.

"You better do that, Soma."

He smiled.

"I guess we are on a first name basis, right?"

I… couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess… we are."

I still… had many more questions.

Who were the people he had written down?

What was his mother like?

Many others swirled around my head.

But… I felt like I didn't need to ask that question.

Because… we had several more months till he left.

I… was nothing if not efficient.

But if nothing else…

I loved Soma.

And I would tell him that… when he was ready.

_A few months ago_

"_Hey, what's your name?"_

_I asked the older woman._

"_... that's not important."_

_That was the first time I asked her… and it was the last._

_Every time I asked her, rage poured out of her eyes._

_It… was true rage._

_I was genuinely terrified of her expression. _

_I tried to laugh it off, but it was hard to hide behind a laugh with her eyes._

"_Call me auntie."_

"_Huh? You aren't my aunt."_

_She sighed._

"_In my culture, we have a lot of family-friends… we call them aunties or uncles."_

"_Ah, I see. Okay, Auntie."_

_Her rage in her eyes was long gone._

_She calmed down, and I looked into her gray eyes._

"_Although, Bua would probably be better."_

_She crouched down, sweeping the floor with a weird broom._

"_Hey, Bua."_

_I tried to help her, and she flinched, visibly, to me reaching out towards her._

"_I… can at least do this on my own. You and my children can cook. I will clean."_

_I swallowed._

"_Sorry…"_

_She didn't say anything, as she continued to sweep the hard floor of the small home._

_I fixed a bit of it… but it was still far from clean._

'_I can't be so careless. She has been through a lot.'_

_I was already kicking myself for not being considerate._

'_Well, I'll beat considerate behavior into me till that's all that's left!'_

_I acted dramatically, but it was the only way for me to not be sad._

_The kids then surrounded me, trying to steal._

'_Oh no. That's not happening.'_

_I smugly smiled, as I was balancing my wallet between each of my hands, keeping them from taking it._

_However… they managed to take it._

_They ran… like hell was chasing them._

'_Damn it. First consideration, now this?'_

_I ran after them, leaving my "Bua" behind._

_They ran, till they got to a street market._

_It was on the side of the road._

"_Sheesh."_

_They started speaking in Hindi, a language I didn't understand._

"_Hello, are these your family?"_

_I snickered._

"_Yeah, they are in a way."_

_The guy then told something really funny to the kids._

_They all laughed, probably at me._

_But regardless, they got some food for all of them._

_The guy didn't take the money from him, giving all 5 of us food._

_The man called it "Dal chawal"._

'_So, is this basically lentils with rice?'_

_I didn't expect the food to be amazing._

_It was._

_The Dal chawal had so much clarified butter, it literally melted in my mouth._

_The rice's smooth texture, the spice that made my ears and mouth surge with euphoria, and I couldn't imagine who could have made it. _

'_Damn. This… could probably beat my Gotcha! Pork Roast."_

"_Uh, who made this?"_

"_Baisab, tumara family ne banaya tha."_

'_Wait… does he mean?':_

"_Oh. Sorry, sir. Your… family. They made it."_

"_Wait, what?"_

_All the kids laughed._

_However… all I could see was a bright future for all of them._

'_The oldest one's not even 10… and yet they can make this good food?'_

_Tears fell down my eyes._

"_Sir, what's wrong?"_

"_It's… a little bit spicy."_

_The spice level was incredibly high._

_So many tears fell from the spice._

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_All of them finished their food faster than I could blink._

"_We didn't put that many chilies in it. We only were able to get 20 of the chilies."_

'_Either I'm weak as hell, or these kids are stronger than me.'_

_I cleared my tears, and said,_

"_Thanks for the meal."_

_As soon as I said that, all the kids ran off._

"_Hey! Give me back my wallet!"_

_I was too tired to run after them._

_The old man smiled somewhat._

"_Here's your wallet back, sir."_

_He handed it back to me._

"_How did you-"_

"_Who do you think taught them that?"_

_He snickered, looking at the kids running across the street._

"_These kids are really special, aren't they?"_

_He looked in admiration of those kids… as did I._

"_Yeah. They really are."_

**And that's the sixth chapter. Honestly, this was a pretty hard chapter to write. Sorry for taking too long. I was trying to get this done last month, but I wasn't happy with how it turned out till now. Anyways, I'm probably still going to complete it at some point, so please bear with me, and I'll try to finish it.**


End file.
